


Well... Shit

by XxFandomTrashxX



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Slight Voygeurism, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFandomTrashxX/pseuds/XxFandomTrashxX
Summary: X6 was on a mission to find Harley, since Father needed him to help at Bunker Hill immediately, but he found out something unexpected.





	1. Chapter 1

‘ _So_ , _his_ _room_ _is_ _just_ _beyond_ _this_ _door_...’ X6 thought to himself as he looked though his memory. ‘ _Yes, right behind_ _here...’_ he opened the door and walked in, looking around the room, he noticed a couple of vault-tec bobble heads, they looked preserved, it was hard to come by items like these, so Harley must’ve done some hard searching. He heard a shuffle and sigh in the other room. ‘ _Ah, that must be Harley..’_ he walked into the other room without hesitation, noting his weapons and clothes neatly hung in the dresser. His eye caught the large lump in the blankets, he gently pulled the blankets down to reveal a naked Harley, arms and legs going every which way. He looked up and down his body, noting his messy hair, muscular body, and his long... mmm... maybe not that part... He pulled the blanked back over him, feeling a tightness in his groin, he had decided he’d just wait until he waked up. The door had already automatically closed, so he didn’t bother messing with it again. He sat down on one of the chairs and waited. 

About thirty minutes later, there was more shuffling and Harley came out of his room, now having boxers on. “X6, what are you doing here..?” He asked in a confused, sleepridden voice.

X6 stood up and faced Harley, “I was sent to get you, Father needs your help with the Bunker Hill operation immediately.” 

Harley hummed in response, grabbing some purified water out of one of his cabinets, he turned around, leaning against the cabinet, and ran his eyes over X6, eyes resting on his groin, he chuckled darkley, “Before we go out, you have a bit of an issue we need to take care of.”

X6 was a little confused, “Exuse me, sir, what are you talking about..?”

“You know very well what I’m talking about,” he gestured to the other mans groin, “We can’t be fighting people when you have that kind of problem.”

And that’s when it clicked, “I-I’m as ready as ever to fight. I don’t need any help...” he spat.

“Mmm... well your dick says otherwise..” he grinned as he took a swig of his water. 

X6 had an uncomfortable look on his face. “I’ll let you decide,” Harley started, “You can fight with a distraction, you can fix it on your own, or you can meet me in the bedroom... your choice...” he said as he sauntered off into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

X6 thought for a moment, he had never done anything like this before, and didn’t have anything in his coding to help him, so he knew he wouldn’t be good, and after seeing how his other companions treated and acted towards any possible threat to his life, he knew that Harley deserved better. Not only had he suffered great loss, but he had been slingshotted into a new world where he knew no one, every chance at a happy ending blown up with the U.S. and yet he made friends and allies, and against all odds, found his son, killing, stealing, and doing other things no normal human could go through, SHOULD go through and ontop of all that, he was about to go and break half of his bonds just so he could be with his son until his dying breath, he probably didn’t want to destroy the Railroad or Brotherhood, but between family and friends, he had to choose the last remaining reminder of his life before the bombs. He deserved better, no doubt about it, but, this was all they had right now.

He hesitantly walked into Harley’s room, standing in the walk-way. Harley was packing his day bag so he wouldn’t run out of ammo or stimpacks during the fight. “Stop lurking and come in here...” he muttered. X6 complied, standing beside Harley. Harley picked the bag up and threw it by the walk-way and set ‘Righteous Authority’ on his side table. “So, uh... how do you want to do this?” 

“I have no experience with sexual interco-“ 

Harley cut him off, gently pressing his fingers to X6’s mouth, “Ah, Ah, Ah, we don’t use these kinds of terms in the bed room,” X6 have him a confused look, he sighed before continuing, “please don’t use proper words, use slang or whatever, but nothing proper.” He slowly removed his hand. “Now go ahead and get undressed, I need to go grab something out of my bathroom...” he slid over the bed, going into the other room. The courser followed him with his eyes until he was out of sight. He exhaled and started undressing. 


	3. Chapter 3

He got down to his boxers, and laid down on the bed, he didn’t know what else to do! He only kept his boxers on because it would be a bit odd if he was supposed to have them on but didn’t, and he didn’t need anymore unwanted attention. He heard Harley shuffling around in the other room, after about a minute, he heard an “Aha!” from the other room and footsteps approaching. Harley was holding a bottle of lubricant, there was none left in the Commonwealth, at least that he’d seen, so Harley must’ve made it himself. “Sorry, don’t want to hurt you!” He said, X6 hadn’t seen him this happy since, well ever.

“You can’t hurt me, I am a synth...” X6 said in a monotone voice.

Harley straddled him, accidentally brushing there dicks, they both gasped at the friction. Harley places his hands on either side of his head, dropping his head to place a gentle kiss to X6’s forehead. “Then why do you always act hurt when you get shot..?” X6 looked to the side, not answering. “Y’ know... you really worry me, I always try an get to our goal, sometimes accidentally leaving you behind... I’d like to just leave you here, where you’re safe, but,” He exhaled deeply, “then I’d probably never see you...” he barley whispered. X6’s eyes widened, looking back at the man on top of him who was now staring at the wall beside them, “sometimes, I wish Shaun didn’t treat you guys like machines,” he spat, looking back at X6. 

X6 smiled softly, pulling the vault dweller down into a sloppy kiss. Harley chuckled at how bad he was, and started to lead the kiss. He licked his partners lower lip, earning a shocked gasp, when he opened his mouth, Harley took the opportunity to slip his tongue in, exploring every crevice. After he felt like he knew his mouth by heart, he pulled back, and started kissing down his chest, gently nipping on the way down. He looked at his nipples before taking one in his mouth, licking and sucking on it, X6 groaned softly as he put his fingers on the other, rolling it around between his thumb and forefinger. He didn’t spend much time there, knowing this was his first time, so he wouldn’t last too long.

He continued his journey down, stopping at his waistband and looking up at him, “May I?” He asked softly. X6 nodded eagerly, making him grin. He started to pull his boxers off, pulling up gently to get him to lift his hips, the courser gladly obliged, sighing happily since the tightness was gone. Harley took his tongue, from the base, to tip of his cock, and even in his slit to test the waters. The man above him gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. “You alright?” He asked cheekily

“Y-Yes, sir...” the courser breathed.

“Good.” Harley said, putting his mouth around the head and sucking. X6 groaned, muffled by his hand, but still able to be heard. Harley’s head bobbed up and down, and the half he couldn’t reach yet, he wrapped his hand around and pumped. His dick was starting to hurt do to the tention, but he wanted to wait until X6 was at least prepared, he stopped doing what he was doing for a moment, so he could lube up his hands. He pulled X’s legs up onto his shoulders, he felt him tense up, so he rubbed his thigh reassuringly. “It’s okay, I’m gonna make you feel amazing, sweetheart...” he said softly, it was just enough to get X to calm down. After a minute of rubbing his thigh, he spoke up again, “Just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?”

“O-Okay...” He managed to stutter. 

Harley positioned them so he could lick his hole, he pumped X’s dick with one hand, and held his leg with the other. He licked and nipped on his ass cheeks, working his way to the hole, when he got there, he let his breathing ghoste over it, before giving it a lick, seeing how X would react. X’s breathing hitches, Harley smiled in response and started fucking him with his tongue. After he was able to fit a descent amount of his tongue in his hole, he added a finger, when he met no resistance, he added another, he’d stopped pumping his dick at this point so he might last longer. He took his tongue out and started scissoring him open. X was a panting mess at this point. He thought he was open enough, so he pulled his fingers out in order to free and lube his dick. X let out a disappointed sigh when he felt the emptiness, “Don’t worry, I won’t leave you this close to the edge without finishing,” he said as he smeared the lube on his dick, tossing his boxers to the side, he fixed himself on the bed before finishing, “unless that’s your thing, then I’ll gladly oblige.” He chuckled before sliding his head in, meeting no resistance, he bottomed out. He loomed over his head, X took this opportunity to kiss Harley before he continued. Harley smiled and spoke, “Remember to tell me if I’m too rough, okay?” X nodded, eager to get moving. Harley started thrusting gently so he could get use to the feeling, he gradually gained more momentum, eventually pounding into the courser, he ended up finding a clump of wires that acted as his prostate. At this point, X was crying, it was very pleasureful, but he was trying not to cum since Harley had taken his time easing him into this and helping him out, but, he couldn’t hold back much longer. 

Harley was close, really close, he had stopped for a moment to breath, but he couldn’t get back into a rhythm, so he just decided to almost pull out, and snap back in, X cried out in ecstasy as the world felt like it had stopped around him while he came. His hole tightened around Harley making him cum too. His body slumped over on X’s until he regained consciousness, when he did, he grabbed a washcloth out of his bedside table and cleaned them off before pulling the cover up on them and wrapping his arms around X’s waist. They both drifted off into the land of sleep, forgetting the horrible things that lay ahead of them, even if it’s only for this one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much longer than I usually write. TTuTT
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoyed, I plan on making one for Danse and Harley/Sole next, and I think I’ll drag that one out, so check back next week to see if I started on that.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
